Angel's Garden
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: Seifer has gone missing, Odine's causing trouble and mysterious things are happening... AU, M/M


Title: Angel's Garden

Author: ChimeraDragon

Pairings: SquallXIrvine, more to come

Warnings: Post FF8, AU

Chapter 1

Two years after the defeat of Adel and Ultimacia....

Raijuin and Fuujin sat out side the commander's offics waiting to speak with the man in charge of Garden at the moment. Squall Leonhart. The Ice Prince of Garden.

"Yes?" Squall asked as he opened the door to his office and noticed the two waiting for him. He sighed and turned to go back in the office.

"Um, we brought you lunch, ya know? Seifer wouldn't wanna see ya get to skinny and all," Raijin said akwardly as he handed over a bag with Chinese food in little take out boxes. "And we kinda need you're help, ya know?"

Squall accepted the bag without complaint or protest. They were right, he did need to eat and Hyne knew he wouldn't push himself to eat properly. "What can I do for you? And where is Seifer? Shouldn't he be with you two to harrass me?"

"GONE." Fuujin replied. She glared at Squall. "MISSING OVER A YEAR."

"Ya, Fuu's right, ya know," Raijin added. "We kinda lost track of Seifer one night and though he was out trying ta' find his place in da world aside from Garden. Been lookin' for him though, tough ta finda guy nobody wants ta admit ta knowin' but we tried. He's no where ta be found and we're worried. He's been gone way too long, ya know? We're kinda worried it's someone who hates him from when he was unda control of da Sorceresses."

"Hm," Squall replied toughtfully. He honestly had been wondering where the self-rightous blonde had been hiding but was unwilling to admit to it himself. "Do you have any leads as to where he might be?"

"Well, we kinda got one, but it's a bit of a long shot, ya know?"

"ODINE."

"No," Squall replied. "He's been under survelence. He can't have kidnapped ... " his intercom buzzed. "Yes?"

"Commander, SEED Tilmit is here to see you, she said that it's urgent," the secretary replied.

"Send her in now," Squall replied. "One moment please."

"Squall, you're not going to believe what happened!!!" Selphie began immediately, ignoring Raijin and Fuujin. "The guys we had watching Odine! They were tricked! They've been following the wrong person for almost a year now! We just found the new lab and are getting ready for survillence."

"Damn," the brunette's fist made harsh contact with his desk. "You two want to help? Then you're under Selphie, we'll help you find Seifer, you help us find out what ... Odine is up to." Squall had to refrain from calling the man a greese ball. The phrase most used by the now missing arrogant former knight.

"YES SIR!!" came the simultanous response.

"Um, Okay!!" Selphie replied with her usual chipperness. "I'll go ahead and write up the new plans and have them submitted by the end of the day. We should be ready to head out by tomorrow morning." She paused at the door and turned back. "Wait, when did Seifer going missing? We're looking for him too? That's bad, I'm sure that Seifer would be able to take care of himself! I'll make sure to add extra precautions to my battle plan!" She turned sharply on her heel and left the office, still looking like her usual self but with a much more determined look in her eyes.

"Is that agreeable?" Squall asked.

"YES."

"We'll go get ready, ya know?" Raijin added. The two stood up to leave the room.

"Thank you, and I'll be joining you on this mission as well. Meet here in the morning, Selphie will be waiting here for you."

"Take care, Squall." The two possie turned to leave when Raijin hit his head and turned back. "I forgot to tell you! Seifer was gonna try and look for you, sumthin' 'bout needing ta fix yer relationship with each other. And he gave me a letter ta give ta ya if we saw ya first. Here!" Raijin handed over a neatly written note with Squall's name on the front.

"Thank you, get ready, and I will see you in the morning," Squall said as he took the letter.

Raijin and Fuujin left the Commander to the letter and his thoughts.

The brunette really didn't want to deal with Seifer's ideals at the moment but it might give them a clue as to what might have happened so he opened the letter and started to read.

"Squall, I'm no good at these kinds of things but this all has to be said. I'm sorry about being such an asshole at Garden but I did those things because of my feelings for you. I ... I had a lot of time to think about things. Everything actually, and I thought you deserved to know the truth.

"I never really meant to hurt you. The day we gave each other our scars was one of the only times I can ever remember actually trying to cause you real pain and suffering. We said some pretty nasty things to each other when that fight broke out. Man, you have quite the mouth on you, but then you'd have to ... if you wanted to have a verbal fight with me.

"If I could, I'd take back the nasty things I said to you. You are a bit of a stuck up bitch but I'm the arrogant ass. I never meant for things to turn out the way they did. I was just trying to make something of my life.

"Oh, a helpful side note, Sorceresses can control you like a puppet if you're their Knight. Did you know that? I sure as hell didn't! Hell, I didn't think it would amount to anything more than protecting the next Ruler or President. Boy, did I get the shock of my life...

"The sad thing is I never got to tell you the story about what really happened with Rinoa. Or why we broke up, why I kept following you around. Why I kept screwing things up when you came to stop the Sorceresses. Well, I was trying to fight the mind control, I was trying to make it easier for you. And by the way, that bitch can do some crazy ass shit to your head, and your body. You'd wish for death and never get it.

"As for Rinoa, she was way too clingy for me. I'm sure she'll find some nice guy to settle down with in the future. She's got some grand ideas and maybe someday she'll be able to fullfil her dream. After all, when all else fails all we have is our dreams, right? Well, some of us do. I lost mine to the people I gave my all to. I should have trusted my friends. And yes... you all were mine friends as much a Rai and Fuu were. I tried protecting you and making you stronger at the same time.

"Ah, but as for my feelings. I can't believe I'm writing this down. But you deserve to know. You can do what you want with this knowledge. Burn it, scorn me, do whatever. But I do ask that you at least think it over. Look inside yourself for the answers before you make a decision.

"I'm in love with you Squall.

"Hyne, all that writing just to get that out. I can't believe a wrote that. But it's true. I'm irrevocably in love with you. I know it wouldn't be perfect. I know it can't ever be, not after the things I was forced to do when we fought each other. But I had to let you know. Maybe, someday you can forgive me. I never meant to ...

"Hell, I've gotta go. I can't do this anymore. I'm coming to find you. And I'm lighting this on fire when I find you so, don't keep it on your person. I'm not mushy like this. Just a stupid romantic. And ... I hope you find your dream. And I hope you can make your Dream a reality. Maybe I can help, maybe I can't. But it's worth a try.

"Always Your Knight,

"Seifer Almasy."

Squall sat at his desk, stumped by what he had just read. / It couldn't be. How could Seifer of all people ever ... / He shook his head to free it of the thought. He was going to confront Seifer about this if it was the last thing the blonde ever did. And boy was Squall pissed that Seifer was willing to give up on himself for everyone else. /He's suppose to be the self-serving bastard! Why in the hell would he write this and then say not to give up on your dreams when he's given up on his? What in the name of Hyne is going on? /

It was going to be a long night and they hadn't even started the mission yet. That was still hours away in the morning.

TBC . . .


End file.
